worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlines (VtM)
Zillah the Beautiful Assamite *Pure Assamites **Assamites *** Assamite Sorcerer ***Assamite Vizier unnamed Byzantine vizier bloodline ***Assamite Warrior unnamed Bedouin warrior ** Assamite antitribu *** Shango (Laibon) Followers of Set * Daitya * Ecstatic Setite * Warrior Setite * Serpents of the Light (Followers of Set antitribu) * Tlacique Nosferatu * Guruhi (Laibon) * Nictuku - Founder: Absimiliard * Nosferatu antitribu Irad the Strong Brujah * True Brujah - Founder: Ilyes (according to legend, the original usurped clan) ** Brujah antitribu ** Osebo (Laibon) Lasombra * Kiasyd - Founder: Marconius * Lasombra Antitribu * Xi Dundu (Laibon) * Children of Osiris - Founder: Osiris Ventrue * Ventrue antitribu Enoch the Wise Cappadocians * Cappadocians themselves are considered a bloodline, since their usurpation by the Giovanni. ** Mla Watu (Laibon) ** Harbingers of Skulls * Giovanni - Founder: Augustus Giovanni ** Dunsirn (Scottish bankers who practice cannibalism) ** Milliners (a prominent New England family dating back to the turn of the 20th century) ** Pisanob (Central and South American witches) ** Gihiberti (Giovanni family in Africa) * Lamia - Founder: Lamia * Samedi - Founder: Baron Samedi Malkavians * Malkavian antitribu * Daughters of Cacophony & Sons of Discord - Founders: Malkavian (VtM) Dr. Reiner Stotschka & an Adopted, Unnamed Toreador Salubri * Salubri themselves are considered a bloodline, since their usurpation and depredation by the Tremere. Prior to demotion, grouped apart by duty of either Healing or Protecting. **Salubri Antitribu - Founder: Adonai ** Nkulu Zao (Laibon) ** Wu Zao * Baali - Bloodline Founders: Nergal (he used name Sheitan during the Dark Ages), Moloch and the third one whose name is unknown. There are 13 Shaitans of the Baali from different clans and each are founders of their own Baali bloodlines(Chaos Factor). The Shaitan from the Salubri clan is Saint Germaine who is controling the Tremere. Toreador * Toreador ** Ishtarri (Laibon) ** Toreador antitribu Lilith the Crone * Gypsy Family Lines ** Phuri Dae ** Kalderash ** Urmen ** Vritra **Ravnos *Changing Breeds **Garou **Gurahl **Ratkin **Naga **Wereshark **Werehyena **Werespider **Werecat **Werecrow **Bunyip Gangrel * Ahrimanes - Founder: Muricia * Anda - Founder: Dobrul the Brave * Babylonian Gangrel - Forerunner of City Gangrel (Obfuscate, Protean, Fortitude) ** City Gangrel antitribu * Country Gangrel antitribu * Laibon (bloodline)|Laibon - Founder: Fakir Al Sidi ** Akunanse (Laibon) * Lhiannan * Mariner Gangrel * Noiad Ravnos * Brahman Ravnos * Kinyonyi (Laibon) * Ravnos antitribu Tzimisce * Naglopers (Laibon) * Old Clan Tzimisce * Revenant Families ** Bratovich ** Grimaldi ** Obertus ** Zantosa * Tzimisce antitribu * Tremere :technically a Tzimisce bloodline, in that Tzimisce were the first unlucky "donors" to Tremere experiments, and that Pure Tzimisce and Tremere share the Disciplines of Dominate and Auspex. Tremere * Telyavelic Tremere * Tremere may be considered a Tzimisce/Salubri bloodline, depending on your generosity. * Tremere antitribu Izanami, the Invited Nagaraja Gaki (Revised) Bushi Japanese vampires. Later replaced with the kindred of the east, The Bushamon. Other * Caitiff ** Panders (Caitiff antitribu) *** Blood Brothers (created from Panders and transformed by the Blood and Experimentations of the Tremere and Tzimisce) * Dhampir * Gargoyles (created from the blood of the Gangrel, Nosferatu and Tzimisce) Category: Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category: Vampire: The Masquerade glossary